


Here's A Baby

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Adam Parrish is Bad at Feelings, Adopted Children, Babies, Based on a Tumblr Post, Children, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Family, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Responsibility, Romance, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Adam is concerned. Ronan is not. That just makes Adam even more concerned.Oneshot/drabble





	Here's A Baby

"Here." Someone shadowy came forward. Adam Parrish almost had a heart attack. He didn't see the thing in the person's arms but when he did, he almost had a heart attack all over again. "...take this baby."

It held out the bundle to Ronan. 

"WAIT." Adam said before his boyfriend could say anything dumb. "Okay. What the fuck? Hold on, we have to prepare for this, what is the legal precedent here, are we ready, is the house child-proofed--"

"Welcome new baby." Ronan interrupted him, deadpan, but with a huge grin on his face. 

Adam was still stressed, don't get him wrong, none of this was normal--but. Seeing the little baby in Ronan's arms? Seeing how tender they both looked?

It made it kind of worth it. 


End file.
